


our love is infinte

by stephpeanutbutter16



Series: Midnight Memories [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff mc fluff fluff, M/M, One Shot, Series, Something Great, gimme more songs off the album to write about?, larry - Freeform, midnight memories, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Something Great came to be.</p><p>or just loads of larry fluff because i can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love is infinte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouisGirl93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisGirl93/gifts).



> I decided to make this a series thing! yay!

“Harold? Hazza?” Louis asked, opening the front door to his front door gently. “Harry?” he tried again. Silence. Louis sighed and ran a hand through his fringe. The boys were on a short break before tour began and Louis was being forced into more ‘dates’ than ever. He would be gone all day and get home well after midnight. The fake relationship with Eleanor was putting a noticeable strain on his real relationship with Harry. He closed the door and locked it, removing his shoes and coat. He crept upstairs, keeping the noises to a minimum as to not wake Harry. He was surprised to find Harry sitting up in bed, a notebook in his lap and a pen in his hand. Louis stood in the doorframe and watched Harry write. His tongue was sticking out as he focused on the words, frowning and smiling as words fit together. He looked up, surprised to find his boyfriend staring at him. 

“Hi Lou.” He whispered, quickly shutting the notebook and pushing it under his pillow. “Why’re you starin at me like that?” He asked, blushing hard, thinking back to the words in the book.

“Cause I love you. What were you writin’?” 

“Nothing.”

“Hazzzzz.” Louis whined.

“Louuuuuu.” Harry replied mocking Louis. 

Louis smirked and jumped over to the bed, arms out stretched. He reached under Harry’s pillow and grabbed the spiral. ‘Harry’s Writing Journal’ read the cover. Louis’ face went soft. “Were you writing a song?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It sucks, but I like it.”

“I’m gonna brush my teeth and stuff. I want you to sing it to me when I get back.” Louis giggled and kissed Harry’s tomato read forehead before heading into the ensuite to get undressed and ready to sleep. 

Harry let out a sigh and opened the notebook to ‘Louis’ Song’. It didn’t have a real title, yet. It was barely put together at all. He read through few lines out loud, trying to make them fit. The only part that was really together was the chorus.

“Ready Hazza?” Louis asked, crawling into bed next to his boyfriend. Harry gave a tentative nod and started.

“I want you here with me, like how I pictured it. Is it too much to ask for something great.” Harry looked at Louis for his reaction. 

“Is that-that about us?” He whispered softly.   
Harry nodded. “There’s another line too, about ripping up the script and rewriting our history. I just want you back Lou. We have something great, and I don’t want to lose it. I love you. And I want the world to know it.” 

Louis couldn’t hold back the tears. “Something great. That’s what you should call it. And when we do come out, nothing will hold us back. You’re all I want, sometimes to the point where it hurts to be without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Song suggestions? 
> 
> -steph


End file.
